4kingdomsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika
Erika Umbra-Mortis is an End follower in Arc 1 and a Nether follower in Arc 2. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Erika, before she was born into the 4Kingdoms realm, was once the beautiful queen Anastasia. Anastasia was married to the dreadful King Richard, and she was the mother of Daniel, more well known as End. Anastasia spent most of her days dealing with Richard’s abuse and cleaning the castle. Surprisingly though, she died by the hands of her son, moments before he became a god. Years passed before she was reborn as Erika. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Erika was born on October 31, during an attempt to bring End’s prince back to life. Due to circumstances before and during her time in the womb, Erika was born mute and terrified of her father. Maria, her mother, was possessed by Richard during the pregnancy which was the cause of Erika’s silence and fear. Richard had ‘messed’ with her mind. Growing up was quick, but very painful for Erika. Her body grew at extreme rates, causing her to be 18 by the time of her death. Along with her exponential growth she developed a great skill, passed down by her mother. A skill of a Guardian. This skill allowed her to see into other worlds every time she went to sleep. However Erika saw this more as a curse and would stay awake as long as she could. Up until her death she was fairly lonely and spent most her life without any family, due to her intense fear of her father End. It was not until a few weeks before her death she and her father ‘got along’. 'Death (Arc 1)' Erika’s death was quick and silent just like her life. She was one of the last to die. Richard snuck up behind her and swiftly stabbed a sword through her eye, not allowing her any last words. She died on the spot. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Erika’s birth was somewhat of a mystery. End became drunk and got together with an unknown woman from an unknown village. Erika was born nine months after this incident. Her mother raised her till she was six. End attacked the village, not knowing it was the one from years ago, and slaughtered everyone. But when he found Erika, he realized that she was his daughter and took her home. As daughter of the king End, she grew up with whatever she wanted. She became somewhat spoiled, but knew better than to want so many things. After End was banished, Erika lived with her siblings. She learned to fight and became an excellent warrior of the land. Though she became very loud mouthed and isolated from others. Now a days she can be seen patrolling the village. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' In Arc 1, Erika was beautiful from the day she was born. Her hair light brown to match her mothers and purple eyes to show her relation to her father. As she grew, she was fairly lanky and thin. Tall with very little muscle, though that didn’t stop her from wielding a sword. She usually adorned clothes fit for travel with a hint of purple for her father. In Arc 2, Erika wears hunter clothes, a leather tunic and jeans fit for battle, and a cloak of red for her goddess. She has choppy brown hair from her attempting to cut it herself. Her skin is covered with battle scars, the most predominate on her face. She cannot remember where she got it, but it caused her to lose sight in that eye and turned it milky green in color. Her body is still tall and thin, but with more of an athletic build. 'Personality' In Arc 1, due to being born mute and lonely, Erika became very shy and always fearful. Despite everything she had been through she was still very kind, helping out whoever needed it. In Arc 2, Erika is loud mouthed and sassy. She always seems to get her way whether through words or violence. She is very asocial and does not like big crowds, and could be described as an outgoing shy person. Though if you ask anyone they would say she is kind despite her violent demeanor. Erika helps out anyone who needs it, all with a smile on her face. But if you ask for her complete trust, it is very unlikely to be given. Category:Character Category:Guardian Category:Person